Reading about Nico
by Misercordiam
Summary: Jason and Nico have just come back from the cupid quest and Hera wants everyone to know what happened. Basically reading two chapters of the book. Will be NicoxPercy. I will update daily
1. Chapter 1

"What the Hades," Said Percy as he and Annabeth were ripped out of Tartarus and thrown harshly to the floor of the Argo two. The 7 plus Nico were also surreptitiously ripped out of the tasks and thrown to the floor. what the hades said Nico he and Jason I just came back from retrieving the Septoria from Cupid and we're no shape to deal with whatever What's happening right now. **Hello demigods, I have been watching you and decided that you have not been kind enough to each other during these past few hours I've made up my mind there was a book that the Olympians have authorized to be written about you Apollo wrote them under the pen-name Rick RiodenI will be leaving you with two chapters from this book about Nico and Jason and what they have just accomplished I hope that you will begin to treat each other as Heroes must even if some of you are my husband spawn.**

"We should start reading we don't want to make hera madder," said Hazel. "I can read it," said Annabeth.

 **Jason first saw the angel at the ice cream cart.**

"Wow, Jason, I didn't know you were so into ice cream" " what does that have anything to do with anything Leo" said Jason "I don't know I just wanted to break the silence" "There isn't silence we are reading a book" said Jason in an annoyed tone, "yes but reading is boring Said Leo". **The Argo 2 had anchored in the bay along with six or seven cruise ships, as usual, The Mortals didn't pay it any attention but just to be safe Jason and Nico hopped on a Skiff from one of the tourist boats so that they would look like part of the crowd when they came ashore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At first glance, Split seemed like a cool place. Curving around the harbour was a long esplanade  
lined with palm trees. At the sidewalk cafés, European teenagers were hanging out, speaking a dozen  
different languages and enjoying the sunny afternoon. The air smelled of grilled meat and fresh-cut  
flowers.  
Beyond the main boulevard, the city was a hodgepodge of mediaeval castle towers, Roman walls,  
limestone town houses with red-tiled roofs and modern office buildings all crammed together.**

"That must be so bueatiful" said Annabeth

 **In the  
distance, grey-green hills marched towards a mountain ridge, which made Jason a little nervous. He  
kept glancing at that rocky escarpment, expecting the face of Gaia to appear in its shadows.**

Everone flinshed at the name Gaia **  
Nico and he were wandering along the esplanade when Jason spotted a guy with wings buying an  
ice-cream bar from a street cart. The vendor lady looked bored as she counted the guy's change.  
Tourists navigated around the angel's huge wings without a second glance.**

"The power of the mist will never cease to amaze me" said Frank  
 **Jason nudged Nico. 'Are you seeing this?'**

"O my Gods Nico let you touch him its a miracle" said Leo "knock it off" said percy The rest of the seven wondered why percy had reacted that way as Nico blushed **  
**' **Yeah,' Nico agreed. 'Maybe we should buy some ice cream.'**

Nico smiled at the thought of Ice cream and Percy secretly thgought that Nico looked adorable **  
As they made their way towards the street cart, Jason worried that this winged dude might be a son  
of Boreas the North Wind. At his side, the angel carried the same kind of jagged bronze sword the  
Boreads had, and Jason's last encounter with them hadn't gone so well.**

"You can say that again" said Leo and piper nodded **  
But this guy seemed more chill than chilly. He wore a red tank top, Bermuda shorts and huarache  
sandals. His wings were a combination of russet colours, like a bantam rooster or a lazy sunset. He  
had a deep tan and black hair almost as curly as Leo's.**

"I was mentioned!" screamed Leo in pure childlike glee Frank and Hazel both thought he looked so cute

 **AN I will update very often maybe twice a day**

 **please comment I am a weird thirteen year old who needs the confidence also please tell me what I am doing wrong there is probably a lot and I would love to improve:)**


	3. Chapter 3

' **He's not a returned spirit,' Nico murmured. 'Or a creature of the Underworld.'  
** ' **No,' Jason agreed. 'I doubt they would eat chocolate-covered ice-cream bars.'  
** ' **So what is he?' Nico wondered.**

"An angel duh," said Leo **  
They got within thirty feet, and the winged dude looked directly at them. He smiled, gestured over  
his shoulder with his ice-cream bar and dissolved into the air.**

"Dude what were you thinking," said Percy "That is part of the problem I was not," said Jason "dude who says was not everyone says wasn't" "shut up," said Jason **  
Jason couldn't exactly see him, but he'd had enough experience controlling the wind that he could  
track the angel's path – a warm wisp of red and gold zipping across the street, spiralling down the  
sidewalk and blowing postcards from the carousels in front of the tourist shops. The wind headed  
towards the end of the promenade, where a big fortress-like structure loomed.  
**' **I'm betting that's the palace,' Jason said. 'Come on.'**

"Why is this supposed to be important it seems like every other quest," said a confused Leo

 **(an: I love Annabeth but I am making her a unsupported character sorry)  
Even after two millennia, Diocletian's Palace was still impressive. The outer wall was only a pink  
granite shell, with crumbling columns and arched windows open to the sky, but it was mostly intact, a  
quarter mile long and seventy or eighty feet tall, dwarfing the modern shops and houses that huddled  
beneath it. Jason imagined what the palace must have looked like when it was newly built, with  
Imperial guards walking the ramparts and the golden eagles of Rome glinting on the parapets.**

"It must have been amazing," said Annabeth dreamily _wow she is really pretty_ Thought Piper. **  
The wind angel – or whatever he was – whisked in and out of the pink granite windows, then  
disappeared on the other side. Jason scanned the palace's facade for an entrance. The only one he  
saw was several blocks away, with tourists lined up to buy tickets. No time for that.**

' **We've got to catch him,' Jason said. 'Hold on.'  
** ' **But –'  
Jason grabbed Nico and lifted them both into the air.**

" **Aww you probable looked really cute," said percy as Nico blushed  
Nico made a muffled sound of protest as they soared over the walls and into a courtyard where  
more tourists were milling around, taking pictures.  
A little kid did a double take when they landed. Then his eyes glazed over and he shook his head  
like he was dismissing a juice-box-induced hallucination. **

Everyone laughed

 **No one else paid them any attention.  
On the left side of the courtyard stood a line of columns holding up weathered grey arches. On the  
right side was a white marble building with rows of tall windows.  
**' **The peristyle,' Nico said. 'This was the entrance to Diocletian's private residence.' He scowled  
at Jason. 'And, please, I don't like being touched. Don't ever grab me again.'**

"That seems more like Nico," said Percy fondly **  
Jason's shoulder blades tensed. He thought he heard the undertone of a threat, like: unless you  
want to get a Stygian sword up your nose.**

 _Awwwwwwww_ Thought Percy

' **Uh, okay. Sorry. How do you know what this place is  
called?'  
Nico scanned the atrium. He focused on some steps in the far corner, leading down.  
**' **I've been here before.' His eyes were as dark as his blade. 'With my mother and Bianca. A weekend trip from Venice. I was maybe ... six?'  
** ' **That was when ... the 1930s?'  
** '' **Thirty-eight or so,' Nico said absently. 'Why do you care?**

 _Because people care about you Nico_ Thought Jason as Percy mumbled something about him caring

 **Do you see that winged guy  
anywhere?'  
**' **No ...' Jason was still trying to wrap his mind around Nico's past.  
Jason always tried to build a good relationship with the people on his team. He'd learned the hard  
way that if somebody was going to have your back in a fight it was better if you found some common  
ground and trusted each other. But Nico wasn't easy to figure out. 'I just ... I can't imagine how  
weird that must be, coming from another time.'**

"No, you can't," said Nico  
' **No, you can't.' Nico stared at the stone floor.**

"Look who is crazy you are repeating yourself," said Jason

 **He took a deep breath.  
** ' **Look ... I don't like talking about it. Honestly, I think Hazel has it worse.**

 _I don't think so_ Thought Hazel she curled into Frank but noticed that he was staring at Leo

 **An This is my last update of the day (I have no life) please comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**She remembers more  
about when she was young. She had to come back from the dead and adjust to the modern world.  
Me ... me and Bianca, we were stuck at the Lotus Hotel. Time passed so quickly. In a weird way, that  
made the transition easier.'  
**' **Percy told me about that place,' Jason said. 'Seventy years, but it only felt like a month?'  
Nico clenched his fist until his fingers turned white. 'Yeah. I'm sure Percy told you all about me.'**

"Nico I swear I didnt" _I love you! Wait were did that thought come from thought Percy_  
 **His voice was heavy with bitterness – more than Jason could understand. He knew that Nico had  
blamed Percy for getting his sister Bianca killed, but they'd supposedly got past that, at least  
according to Percy. Piper had also mentioned a rumour that Nico had a crush on Annabeth.**

 _No I do_ thought Piper she already knew that she was Bisexual and had come to terms with it

 **Maybe  
that was part of it.  
Still ... Jason didn't get why Nico pushed people away, why he never spent much time at either  
camp, why he preferred the dead to the living. He really didn't get why Nico had promised to lead  
the Argo II to Epirus if he hated Percy Jackson so much.**

 _I don't hate him I love him!_ Thought Nico **  
Nico's eyes swept the windows above them. 'Roman dead are everywhere here ... Lares.  
Lemures. They're watching. They're angry.'  
**' **At us?' Jason's hand went to his sword.  
** ' **At everything.' Nico pointed to a small stone building on the west end of the courtyard. 'That used  
to be a temple to Jupiter. The Christians changed it to a baptistery. The Roman ghosts don't like that.'**

Nico shivered he did not want to admit that ghost still scared him **  
Jason stared at the dark doorway.**

 **He'd never met Jupiter, but he thought of his father as a living person – the guy who'd fallen in  
love with his mom. Of course he knew his dad was immortal, but somehow the full meaning of that  
had never really sunk in until now as he stared at a doorway Romans had walked through, thousands  
of years ago, to worship his dad. The idea gave Jason a splitting headache.**

"That feeling will never go away" said Annabeth  
' **And over there ...' Nico pointed east to a hexagonal building ringed with free standing columns.  
** ' **That was the mausoleum of the emperor.'  
** ' **But his tomb isn't there any more,' Jason guessed.  
** ' **Not for centuries,' Nico said. 'When the empire collapsed, the building was turned into a  
Christian cathedral.'  
Jason swallowed. 'So if Diocletian's ghost is still around here –'  
**' **He's probably not happy.'**

"Like Nico is all the time" said Leo trying to lighten the mood he than saw Frank who was staring at him and hazel who was also staring he started to blush. **  
The wind rustled, pushing leaves and food wrappers across the peristyle. In the corner of his eye,  
Jason caught a glimpse of movement – a blur of red and gold.  
When he turned, a single rust-coloured feather was settling on the steps that led down.  
**' **That way.' Jason pointed. 'The winged guy. Where do you think those stairs lead?'  
Nico drew his sword. His smile was even more unsettling than his scowl. 'Underground,' he said.  
**' **My favourite place.'  
Underground was not Jason's favourite place.  
Ever since his trip beneath Rome with Piper and Percy, fighting those twin giants in the hypogeum**

 **under the Colosseum, most of his nightmares had been about basements, trapdoors and large hamster-  
wheels.  
**"Really Jason"Laughed Piper and Leo **  
Having Nico along was not reassuring.**

Nico frowned

 **His Stygian iron blade seemed to make the shadows even  
gloomier, as if the infernal metal were drawing the light and heat out of the air.  
They crept through a vast cellar with thick support columns holding up a vaulted ceiling. The  
limestone blocks were so old they had fused together from centuries of moisture, making the place  
look almost like a naturally formed cave.  
None of the tourists had ventured down here. Obviously, they were smarter than demigods.**

"You can say that again" said Percy sadly **  
Jason drew his gladius. They made their way under the low arches, their steps echoing on the  
stone floor. Barred windows lined the top of one wall, facing the street level, but that just made the  
cellar feel more claustrophobic. The shafts of sunlight looked like slanted prison bars, swirling with  
ancient dust.**

"Oh ancient dust teach us!" screamed leo as Frank and Hazel looked at him fondy and a little longingly  
 **Jason passed a support beam, looked to his left and almost had a heart attack. Staring right at him  
was a marble bust of Diocletian, his limestone face glowering with disapproval.  
Jason steadied his breathing. This seemed like a good place to leave the note he'd written for  
Reyna, **

"Ohhhhhh" screamed Leo trying to break the awkwardness that seemed as heavy as fog in the room

 **telling her of their route to Epirus. It was away from the crowds, but he trusted Reyna would  
find it. She had the instincts of a hunter. He slipped the note between the bust and its pedestal and  
stepped back.  
Diocletian's marble eyes made him jumpy. Jason couldn't help thinking of Terminus, the talking  
statue-god back at New Rome. He hoped Diocletian wouldn't bark at him or suddenly burst into song.  
**' **Hello!'  
Before Jason could register that the voice had come from somewhere else, he sliced off the  
emperor's head. The bust toppled and shattered against the floor.  
**' **That wasn't very nice,' said the voice behind them.  
Jason turned. The winged man from the ice-cream stand was leaning against a nearby column,**

 **casually tossing a small bronze hoop in the air. At his feet sat a wicker picnic basket full of fruit.  
** ' **I mean,' the man said, 'what did Diocletian ever do to you?'  
The air swirled around Jason's feet. The shards of marble gathered into a miniature tornado,  
spiralled back to the pedestal and reassembled into a complete bust, the note still tucked underneath.  
**' **Uh –' Jason lowered his sword. 'It was an accident. You startled me.'**

"Yeah" muttered Nico

 **An I made it to 1000 words thank you to everyone that has read this you make my day please comment:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The winged dude chuckled. 'Jason Grace, the West Wind has been called many things ... warm,  
gentle, life-giving and devilishly handsome. But I have never been called startling.**

"First time for everything," said Jason

 **I leave that crass  
behavior to my gusty brethren in the north.'  
Nico inched backward. 'The West Wind? You mean you're –'  
**' **Favonius,' Jason realized. 'God of the West Wind.'  
Favonius smiled and bowed, obviously pleased to be recognized. **

"It's a common theme," said Percy irritable

' **You can call me by my Roman  
name, certainly, or Zephyros if you're Greek. I'm not hung up about it.'**

"He seems unusually laid back," said Percy **  
Nico looked pretty hung up about it. 'Why aren't your Greek and Roman sides in the conflict, like the  
other gods?'  
**' **Oh, I have an occasional headache.' Favonius shrugged. 'Some mornings I'll wake up in a Greek  
chiton when I'm sure I went to sleep in my SPQR pajamas. But mostly the war doesn't bother me. I'm  
a minor god, you know – never really been much in the limelight. The to-and-fro battles among you  
demigods don't affect me as greatly.'**

"Really I wonder about the mechanics of that," said Annabeth in an awed voice _she is so cute_ thought Piper _stop staring piper_ she thought _someone is going to catch you_ **  
**' **So ...' Jason wasn't quite sure whether to sheathe his sword. 'What are you doing here?'  
** ' **Several things!' Favonius said. 'Hanging out with my basket of fruit. I always carry a basket of  
fruit. Would you like a pear?'  
**' **I'm good. Thanks.'  
** ' **Let's see ... earlier I was eating ice cream. Right now I'm tossing this quoit ring.'**

"Ah what," said Leo "Quoit rings are a game where you have bronze hoops and sticks you try to catch the hoop on the sticks," said Annabeth _wow she is so smart_ thought, Piper

 **Favonius spun  
the bronze hoop on his index finger.  
Jason had no idea what a quoit was, but he tried to stay focused. 'I mean why did you appear to us?  
Why did you lead us to this cellar?'  
**' **Oh!' Favonius nodded. 'The sarcophagus of Diocletian. Yes. This was its final resting place. The  
Christians moved it out of the mausoleum. Then some barbarians destroyed the coffin. I just wanted to  
show you –' he spread his hands sadly – 'that what you're looking for isn't here. My master has taken  
It.'**

"Because that's not creepy at all," said Leo in a sarcastic tone **  
**' **Your master?' Jason had a flashback to a floating palace above Pike's Peak in Colorado, where  
he'd visited (and barely survived) the studio of a crazy weatherman who claimed he was the god of  
all the winds. 'Please tell me your master isn't Aeolus.'  
**' **That airhead?' Favonius snorted. 'No, of course not.'  
** ' **He means Eros.' Nico's voice turned edgy. 'Cupid, in Latin.'**

"My brother!" said Piper in a fake happy voice **  
Favonius smiled. 'Very good, Nico di Angelo. I'm glad to see you again, by the way. It's been a  
long time.'  
Nico knitted his eyebrows. 'I've never met you.'  
**' **You've never seen me,' the god corrected. 'But I've been watching you. When you came here as a  
small boy, and several times since. I knew eventually you would return to look upon my master's  
Face.'**

"Creepy," said Frank  
 **Nico turned even paler than usual. His eyes darted around the cavernous room as if he was starting  
to feel trapped.  
**' **Nico?' Jason said. 'What's he talking about?'  
** ' **I don't know. Nothing.'  
** "I don't believe you," Leo said in a sing-song voice **  
**' **Nothing?' Favonius cried. 'The one you care for most ... plunged into Tartarus, and still, you will  
not allow the truth?'**

 _Is it me omg is it Percy no it's probably me but I don't like Him, in fact, I think I might like piper!_ Thought Annabeth _  
_ **Suddenly Jason felt like he was eavesdropping.  
The one you care for most.  
He remembered what Piper had told him about Nico's crush on Annabeth.**

 _Nooooooo! Wait do I like Nico_ thought Percy

 **Apparently Nico's  
feelings went way deeper than a simple crush.**

Nico was blushing like a tomato **  
**' **We've only come for Diocletian's scepter,' Nico said, clearly anxious to change the subject.**

"Oh, really Nico," said Leo in a suggestive tone. **  
**' **Where is it?'  
** ' **Ah ...' Favonius nodded sadly. 'You thought it would be as easy as facing Diocletian's ghost? I'm  
afraid not, Nico. Your trials will be much more difficult. You know, long before this was  
Diocletian's Palace, it was the gateway to my master's court. I've dwelt here for eons, bringing  
those who sought love into the presence of Cupid.'**

"That must be an awful job," said hazel **  
Jason didn't like the mention of difficult trials. He didn't trust this weird god with the hoop and the  
wings and the basket of fruit. But an old story surfaced in his mind – something he'd heard at Camp  
Jupiter. 'Like Psyche, Cupid's wife. You carried her to his palace.'**

 _OMG_ thought Annabeth she remembered the story **  
Favonius eyes twinkled. 'Very good, Jason Grace. From this exact spot, I carried Psyche on the  
winds and brought her to the chambers of my master. In fact, that is why Diocletian built his palace  
here. This place has always been graced by the gentle West Wind.' He spread his arms. 'It is a spot  
of tranquillity and love in a turbulent world. When Diocletian's Palace was ransacked –'  
**' **You took the sceptre,' Jason guessed.  
** ' **For safekeeping,' Favonius agreed. 'It is one of Cupid's many treasures, a reminder of better  
times. If you want it ...' Favonius turned to Nico. 'You must face the god of love.'  
Nico stared at the sunlight coming through the windows as if wishing he could escape through  
those narrow openings.**

 _Who does nico love is it me please be me_ thought Percy **  
Jason wasn't sure what Favonius wanted, but if facing the god of love meant forcing Nico into  
some sort of confession about which girl he liked, that didn't seem so bad.**

"Nico I am so sorry," said Jason **  
**' **Nico, you can do this,' Jason said. 'It might be embarrassing, but it's for the scepter.'  
Nico didn't look convinced. In fact, he looked like he was going to be sick. But he squared his  
shoulders and nodded. 'You're right. I – I'm not afraid of a love god.'**

"Are you sure?" said, Frank,

 **AN hi please comment I am not that good but I would love some tips also I own none of these characters I am just writing my weird ideas on Fanfiction**


	6. Chapter 6

**apple  
from his basket and frowned at it. 'Oh, bluster. I keep forgetting my symbol is a basket of unripe fruit.**

"That's pretty useless" said Leo  
 **Why doesn't the spring wind get more credit? Summer has all the fun.'  
** ' **That's okay,' Nico said quickly. 'Just take us to Cupid.'  
Favonius spun the hoop on his finger, and Jason's body dissolved into HAD RIDDEN THE WIND MANY TIMES. Being the wind was not the same.  
He felt out of control, his thoughts scattered, no boundaries between his body and the rest of the  
world. He wondered if this was how monsters felt when they were defeated – bursting into dust,  
helpless and formless.**

"When you put it like that we seem like the villains" said Leo and Frank at the same time Leo started to blush and Frank looked at him fondly Hazel looked at both of them like they were the cutest thing **  
Jason could sense Nico's presence nearby. The West Wind carried them into the sky above Split.  
Together they raced over the hills, past Roman aqueducts, highways and vineyards. As they  
approached the mountains, Jason saw the ruins of a Roman town spread out in a valley below –  
crumbling walls, square foundations and cracked roads, all overgrown with grass – so it looked like  
a giant, mossy game board.**

"Like a chess board game" Annabeth said  
 **Favonius set them down in the middle of the ruins, next to a broken column the size of a redwood.  
Jason's body re-formed. For a moment it felt even worse than being the wind, like he'd suddenly  
been wrapped in a lead overcoat.**

"I am a little disturbed that you know what that feels like" said Percy **  
**' **Yes, mortal bodies are terribly bulky,' Favonius said, as if reading his thoughts. The wind god  
settled on a nearby wall with his basket of fruit and spread his russet wings in the sun. 'Honestly, I  
don't know how you stand it, day in and day out.'**

"Why do The gods always comment on that" asked Percy no one answered  
 **Jason scanned their surroundings. The town must have been huge once. He could make out the  
shells of temples and bathhouses, a half-buried amphitheatre and empty pedestals that must have once  
held statues. Rows of columns marched off to nowhere. The old city walls weaved in and out of the  
hillside like stone thread through a green cloth.  
Some areas looked like they'd been excavated, but most of the city just seemed abandoned, as if it  
had been left to the elements for the last two thousand years.**

"When they first built it it must have been amazing" said Annabeth in an excited voice that Piper thought was the cutest thing she had ever heard  
' **Welcome to Salona,' Favonius said. 'Capital of Dalmatia! Birthplace of Diocletian! But before  
that, long before that, it was the home of Cupid.'  
The name echoed, as if voices were whispering it through the ruins.  
Something about this place seemed even creepier than the palace basement in Split. Jason had  
never thought much about Cupid. He'd certainly never thought of Cupid as scary. Even for Roman  
demigods, the name conjured up an image of a silly winged baby with a toy bow and arrow, flying  
around in his diapers on Valentine's Day.  
**' **Oh, he's not like that,' said Favonius.  
Jason flinched. 'You can read my mind?'  
**' **I don't need to.' Favonius tossed his bronze hoop in the air. 'Everyone has the wrong impression  
of Cupid ... until they meet him.'**

"Because that's not ommenus at all" said Frank  
 **Nico braced himself against a column, his legs trembling visibly.  
** ' **Hey, man ...' Jason stepped towards him, but Nico waved him off.  
At Nico's feet, the grass turned brown and wilted. The dead patch spread outwards, as if poison  
were seeping from the soles of his shoes.**

 _Wow he is so powerful_ thought the seven  
' **Ah ...' Favonius nodded sympathetically. 'I don't blame you for being nervous, Nico di Angelo.  
Do you know how I ended up serving Cupid?'  
**' **I don't serve anyone,' Nico muttered. 'Especially not Cupid.'**

"I wish" muttered Nico  
 **Favonius continued as if he hadn't heard. 'I fell in love with a mortal named Hyacinthus. He was  
quite extraordinary.'**

' **He ...?' Jason's brain was still fuzzy from his wind trip, so it took him a second to process that.  
** ' **Oh ...'  
** ' **Yes, Jason Grace.' Favonius arched an eyebrow. 'I fell in love with a dude. Does that shock  
You?'**

"Damn I sound like such a jerk" said Jason  
 **Honestly, Jason wasn't sure. He tried not to think about the details of godly love lives, no matter  
who they fell in love with. After all, his dad, Jupiter, wasn't exactly a model of good behaviour.**

"You could say that again" said Percy  
 **Compared to some of the Olympian love scandals he'd heard about, the West Wind falling in love  
with a mortal guy didn't seem very shocking. 'I guess not. So ... Cupid struck you with his arrow, and  
you fell in love.'  
Favonius snorted. 'You make it sound so simple. Alas, love is never simple. You see, the god  
Apollo also liked Hyacinthus. He claimed they were just friends. I don't know. But one day I came  
across them together, playing a game of quoits –'**

"We already explained this Jason" Percy said in a joking tone **  
There was that weird word again. 'Quoits?'  
** ' **A game with those hoops,' Nico explained, though his voice was brittle. 'Like horseshoes.'  
** ' **Sort of,' Favonius said. 'At any rate, I was jealous. Instead of confronting them and finding out the  
truth, I shifted the wind and sent a heavy metal ring right at Hyacinthus head and ... well.' **

"Gods are not very good at love" said Leo

 **The wind god sighed. 'As Hyacinthus died, Apollo turned him into a flower, the hyacinth. I'm sure Apollo  
would've taken horrible vengeance on me, but Cupid offered me his protection. I'd done a terrible  
thing, but I'd been driven mad by love, so he spared me, on the condition that I work for him forever.'  
CUPID.  
The name echoed through the ruins again.  
**' **That would be my cue.' Favonius stood. 'Think long and hard about how you proceed, Nico di  
Angelo. You cannot lie to Cupid. If you let your anger rule you ... well, your fate will be even sadder  
than mine.'**

 _Please don't get hurt_ Percy thought _  
_ **Jason felt like his brain was turning back into wind. He didn't understand what Favonius was  
talking about or why Nico seemed so shaken, but he had no time to think about it. The wind god  
disappeared in a swirl of red and gold. The summer air suddenly felt oppressive. The ground shook,  
and Jason and Nico drew their swords.**

"I wonder how damaged the average half-bloods head is" said Percy

 **AN hello my amazing readers please comment and I am thinking of writing a collection of oneshots please comment ideas**


	7. Chapter 7

_Please don't get hurt_ Percy thought _  
_ **Jason felt like his brain was turning back into wind. He didn't understand what Favonius was  
talking about or why Nico seemed so shaken, but he had no time to think about it. The wind god  
disappeared in a swirl of red and gold. The summer air suddenly felt oppressive. The ground shook,  
and Jason and Nico drew their swords.**

"I wonder how damaged the average half-bloods head is" said Percy **  
So.  
The voice rushed past Jason's ear like a bullet.**

"Your imagination scares me Jason like actually scares me and how can sound travel like a bullet" said Annabeth in an annoyed voice "why do you care so much?" asked Jason "I don't know it just bugged me"

 **When he turned, no one was come to claim the sceptre.  
Nico stood at his back, and for once Jason was glad to have the guy's company.**

"For once" whispered Nico in a devastated voice that spoke of his pain at having someone who he had confided in although reluctantly not be interested in his company Percy was the only one who heard and he looked at Nico with pain in his eyes

' **Cupid,' Jason called, 'where are you?'  
The voice laughed. It definitely didn't sound like a cute baby angel's. It sounded deep and rich, but  
also threatening – like a tremor before a major earthquake.**

"Again Jason your imagination seems to be centered around destruction" Annabeth said with a touch of jealousy in her voice _why is Annabeth jealous_ thought Jason

 **Where you least expect me, Cupid answered. As Love always is.  
Something slammed into Jason and hurled him across the street. He toppled down a set of steps and  
sprawled on the floor of an excavated Roman basement.  
I would think you'd know better, Jason Grace. Cupid's voice whirled around him. You've found  
true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?  
Nico scrambled down the steps. 'You okay?'  
Jason accepted his hand and got to his feet. 'Yeah. Just sucker punched.'  
Oh, did you expect me to play fair? Cupid laughed. I am the god of love. I am never fair.**

"Piper if this bitch is your brother I will never be around any of your other siblings" said Leo "How did you turn out to be this amazing" questioned Annabeth "you think I'm amazing" asked Piper while she bushed "You are one of the best people I have ever met" said Annabeth who was also blushing "ok love birds your making all of us single people feel bad" said Leo  
 **This time, Jason's senses were on high alert. He felt the air ripple just as an arrow materialized, racing towards Nico's chest.**

 _Oh my gods what if he got hurt and didn't tell anyone_ thought percy. **  
Jason intercepted it with his sword and deflected it sideways. The arrow exploded against the  
nearest wall, peppering them with limestone shrapnel.  
They ran up the steps. Jason pulled Nico to one side as another gust of wind toppled a column that  
would have crushed him flat.**

 _Damn_ thought everyone **  
**' **Is this guy Love or Death?' Jason growled.  
Ask your friends, Cupid said. Frank, Hazel and Percy met my counterpart, Thanatos. We are not  
so different. Except Death is sometimes kinder.**

" Nico for example is a cupcake" "a what?" asked Nico "Nothing I said nothing" said Percy. **  
**' **We just want the sceptre!' Nico shouted. 'We're trying to stop Gaia. Are you on the gods' side or  
not?'  
A second arrow hit the ground between Nico's feet and glowed white-hot. Nico stumbled back as  
the arrow burst into a geyser of flame.  
Love is on every side, Cupid said. And no one's side. Don't ask what Love can do for you.  
**' **Great,' Jason said. 'Now he's spouting greeting card messages.'**

"HAHAHA" "That is so true every god seems to spout either nonsense or greeting card messages" said Annabeth "you are sooooo smart" said Piper and they both started to blush "honestly it's so obvious that you two like each other just kiss each other already" said Leo in a exasperated tone. "Shut up Leo" Annabeth and Piper said at the same time and started to blush  
 **Movement behind him: Jason spun, slicing his sword through the air. His blade bit into something  
solid. He heard a grunt and he swung again, but the invisible god was gone. On the paving stones, a  
trail of golden ichor shimmered – the blood of the gods.  
Very good, Jason, Cupid said. At least you can sense my presence. Even a glancing hit at true  
love is more than most heroes manage.**

"That's probably a metaphor for how…" Annabeth started to talk but got distracted by Pipers eyes that seemed to be staring at her. **  
**' **So now I get the sceptre?' Jason asked.  
Cupid laughed. Unfortunately, you could not wield it. Only a child of the Underworld can  
summon the dead legions. And only an officer of Rome can lead them.  
**' **But ...' Jason wavered. He was an officer. He was praetor. Then he remembered all his second  
thoughts about where he belonged. In New Rome, he'd offered to give up his position to Percy  
Jackson. Did that make him unworthy to lead a legion of Roman ghosts?**

"How would the ghost know that" said Percy "There very smart percy" said Nico in a ond voice.  
 **He decided to face that problem when the time came.  
** ' **Just leave that to us,' he said. 'Nico can summon –'  
The third arrow zipped by Jason's shoulder. He couldn't stop it in time. Nico gasped as it sank into  
his sword arm.**

Percy started to cry suddenly he didn't know why but it felt nice to let it out. And maybe just maybe the thought of nico getting hurt made him want to sob.  
' **Nico!'  
The son of Hades stumbled. The arrow dissolved, leaving no blood and no visible wound, but  
Nico's face was tight with rage and pain.  
**' **Enough games!' Nico shouted. 'Show yourself!'  
It is a costly thing, Cupid said, looking on the true face of Love.**

Nico flinched remembering what cupid did to him.  
 **Another column toppled. Jason scrambled out of its way.  
My wife Psyche learned that lesson, Cupid said. She was brought here aeons ago, when this was  
the site of my palace. We met only in the dark. She was warned never to look upon me, and yet she  
could not stand the mystery. She feared I was a monster. One night, she lit a candle, and beheld my  
face as I slept.  
**' **Were you that ugly?'**

"Jason that is the stupidest thing you could have possibly done" said Leo

 **Jason thought he had zeroed in on Cupid's voice – at the edge of the  
amphitheatre about twenty yards away – but he wanted to make sure.  
The god laughed. I was too handsome, I'm afraid. A mortal cannot gaze upon the true  
appearance of a god without suffering consequences. My mother, Aphrodite, cursed Psyche for her  
distrust. My poor lover was tormented, forced into exile, given horrible tasks to prove her worth.**

"Because that doesn't sound like a terrible relationship at all I mean did cupid not over her" said Hazel in a scared yet determined voice as FRank and Leo looked at her with love in their eyes for speaking her mind.  
 **She was even sent to the Underworld on a quest to show her dedication. She earned her way back**

 **to my side, but she suffered greatly.**

"Again true love isn't that" **  
Now I've got you, Jason thought.  
He thrust his sword in the sky and thunder shook the valley. Lightning blasted a crater where the  
voice had been speaking.  
Silence. Jason was just thinking, Dang, it actually worked, when an invisible force knocked him to  
the ground. His sword skittered across the road.  
A good try, Cupid said, his voice already distant. But Love cannot be pinned down so easily.  
Next to him, a wall collapsed. Jason barely managed to roll aside.  
**' **Stop it!' Nico yelled. 'It's me you want. Leave him alone!'**

"Nico" percy said in a voice like the calm before the storm"Why the hell would you put yourself in such a dangerous position you could have died because you did that and how did you know that he wanted you he could have just wanted to talk to Jason I don't want to lose you" said percy before he started to cry again.  
 **Jason's ears rang. He was dizzy from getting smacked around. His mouth tasted like limestone dust.  
He didn't understand why Nico would think of himself as the main target, but Cupid seemed to agree.  
Poor Nico di Angelo. The god's voice was tinged with disappointment. Do you know what you  
want, much less what I want? My beloved Psyche risked everything in the name of Love. It was the  
only way to atone for her lack of faith. And you – what have you risked in my name?**

"Everything," Nico said in a heart broken voice. **  
**' **I've been to Tartarus and back,' Nico snarled. 'You don't scare me.'  
I scare you very, very much. Face me. Be honest.  
Jason pulled himself up.  
All around Nico, the ground shifted. The grass withered, and the stones cracked as if something  
was moving in the earth beneath, trying to push its way through.**

"Nico how powerful are you?" asked Percy

thank you so much Lifeofroos for commenting and making my day. to everyone else please comment and to the people who have followed or faved thanks


	8. Chapter 8

_**dear my lovely readers I have no idea where to go with this story so I am putting it up for adoption**_

 _ **sorry again**_

 _ **bye**_


End file.
